


I'm in Love With My Bestfriend

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, German Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas Podolski gets invited to Bastian's wedding. Much to his liking, he finds out that he is indeed in love with his bestfriend. How will things work out between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Schweinski is my OTP even though my works shows otherwise. lol  
> I may turn this to a series of one shots between the German NT pairs that I ship so yeah, expect some Gotzeus, Neüller/Neumer Klose/Müller and all that jazz that comes in the package that is the DFB.

 He decided to call Thomas after his talk with the psychologist. Usually he’d pay attention to whatever the therapist is asking him whenever he stops spilling bits and pieces of his life. But not today, he had received the evening before that Bastian is getting married and he was chosen as the best man.

He was hurt.

He’s more than hurt to be very honest. He feels as if his heart is being smashed into smithereens.

Seeing that they had been best friends/best mates/brothers from different mothers for about a decade, and yet his very best friend failed to tell him about the wedding.

Suddenly, the therapist sighed resignedly. She ran her hands on her short bob hair and dismissed him with a stern look on her face which roughly translates that he was scheduled to meet her sooner than they have agreed to.

He ran to his car, muttering I’m sorrys to the passersby he’s run over. He didn’t need to ask his friends about the feelings he had been harbouring for his bestfriend. He decided that he has to try to stop denying what he truly feels for Bastian when it’s plain obvious that he loves the Bavarian.

And he was sure that best friend feels the same too, wait or he does he?

He called Thomas who answered immediately.

‘Oiii Poldi! Good morning! How’s the therapy?’ Thomas chirps.

Lukas moved the phone away from his ear, wondering how the younger man managed to be up and energetic at this time of the day.

‘What did Manu feed you?’ Lukas asked all of a sudden worried about his younger friend’s daily sugar intake.

‘Oh you know the usual. Bagel with Nutella…Manu’s been kind to me today, said I was a good boy last night so I get extra helpings of those Nutella laced heavenly supermegafoxydelicious bagels.’ Thomas yells. How Thomas was a good boy the night before was something Lukas doesn’t want to find out.

He fished his keys from his backpocket, and cursed when he dropped it.

‘Poldi you said badword.’ Thomas gasped, he heard Manu talking in the background. He could imagine the massive man pouting at Thomas, he had to suppress his laughter at the mental image he had.

‘Bye Poldi, Ducky’s going somewhere. We’re leaving the keys to the flat and you know where we hide it.’ Thomas sing-sung.

Poldi swore again for his unsuccessful attempt on asking Thomas for confirmation. He decided he could ask Bastian later on. For now, he started his car and drove back to their flat

He yanked the keys from the potted weird-looking he really has no idea plant. He stripped his jacket off and hung out by the coat rack behind the obnoxious sumo wrestler statue Thomas bought from his trip to Japan. He walked straight to his room. He saw Thomas had cleaned his room. Whatever furniture that Thomas managed to save, he’d placed them back to where they were originally placed. He frowned at the sight of the framed picture that was resting on his desk. It was a picture of him and Bastian, taken during the New Year’s celebration the four friends snagged before Bastian got completely wasted. They were both smiling on that picture. Bastian had his arms wrapped around his waist while he on the other hand had his arms wrapped around Bastian’s shoulders.

Thomas joked about the unresolved sexual tension that was ongoing between them. Both of them denied it, each claiming that they are only best friends and nothing more. Although Poldi would not admit it every bloody time he denied that there is nothing ongoing between them his heart ached. He didn’t have the time to react after that because when Manuel shouted ‘Happy New Year’ from where he and Thomas were at, Bastian pulled him for a kiss. It was short and sweet and awkward. Lukas was smiling stupidly when they let go, and Bastian was smirking, he said: ‘Happy New Year Luki, here is to us and our friendship.’

And oh how Lukas heart ached at those words. He told himself that Bastian was drunk, and the kiss was wrong. It was wrong even though the moment their lips touched, something warm bloomed on his chest. It was wrong even though the Bavarian’s hands cupping his face felt so fucking perfect.

And it was wrong for him to ‘say please love me too’ that night when he held the Bastian in his arms that very night in his room.

Lukas grabs the picture frame from his desk. Thomas had replaced the frame that he had shattered earlier.

‘How thoughtful of him’ He muttered, as he ran his finger along the edge of Bastian’s features. He winced a little when he noticed the freshly stitched wounds he had on his knuckles--a result of his sudden urge to smash everything in front of him after he had received Bastian's text last night. 

Bastian would be coming later, and he was sure his best friend would start fussing over it again. He would not hear the end of it until he tells Bastian that he’s fine, and yes they no longer hurt. The latter though, is a lie, because they sting like hell but he wouldn’t say that even though he’s aware that Bastian knew better.

He sat down grabbed a pen that was neatly tucked by Thomas. He looked for his pocket-sized notebook. It’s hard to think of the things they did together as best friends. How  those lingering touches, the looks they share and the inner jokes  they have without feeling a pang of pain after he learned the news from Bastian. It’s tragic, really, how he wanted to convince himself that he wanted Bastian for a long time already, and all it took is a wedding invitation before he finally realized it.

He should have done something before that.

He should have talked about 'it' with Bastian one time when Bastian cornered him asking him about their relationship. And then he felt scared. He felt scared not knowing how to react to that question. That very question that had been hanging over their heads for quite some time already, he dreaded the question. He only shrugged at Bastian that time. He’d seen the hurt flash across his Bastian’s face. He pretended that he didn't notice it.

He believed that was invincible if he masked his feelings,

Partly so,

If he admitted that he wanted to take things further with Bastian that night, then his façade would have fall to pieces before him.

He wasn’t ready yet.

He has a son, who, after in a few months will be under his custody.

He had to set his priorities.

And then he was doomed.

He checked the list that he had managed to write moments ago. And it goes like this:

1\. Just because he’s your friend doesn’t mean he’s into you.

2\. Just because he shares the same taste for weird shit doesn’t mean he’s into you.

3\. Just because you’ve kissed for a number of occasions does not necessarily equate that you can take things a step further.

4\. Just because your friends think you two are together doesn’t mean that you should be together.

5\. Just because you yearn for him doesn’t mean you really want him.

His phone vibrated and it was a message from Bastian.

**I’m coming in a while. See you, Luki.**

Lukas crossed everything that he had on his list.

‘Keep denying, and see if you’ll get anything from it, Lukas.’ Lukas muttered. He tossed his phone on his bed. He should be on the shower right now, going for a second bath, pick his outfit in time for Bastian’s arrival, and he still felt like doing so would be useless anyway. He shifted position and grabbed the nearest pillow he could get. He tried recalling the scent of Bastian’s shampoo, the dips and curves of his body that Lukas learned to love over the years.

He’s almost thirty and he’s in love with his bestfriend.


	2. Latch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOMMELLLSSS

I immediately have to wonder why my head hurts so badly. Why my body feels heavy. What was I doing last night? I remember pretty boy blowing a kiss to my direction. Something is wrong.

The shrill sound of his phone roused him from his sleep. His body felt heavy indeed. Benedikt glanced around his room.  
Schalke posters, his pictures from his trips, his to do list pinned next to his door…Great. He was on his room. 

‘mmfh.’ Someone mumbled beside him.

‘Shit.’ Benedikt cursed. 

Waking up alone in his room is normal. It had always been the case.  
Waking up with somebody else? No.

I’m Benedikt Howedes. I’m still in my own body. I may or may not have slept with somebody. I pray to God, it’s not some random stranger.

‘Morning, Benni.’ The person whispered. He knew that voice. He’s heard that voice for years. 

Jesus Christ, what have I done?

Benedikt closed his eyes and let his hands do the job no matter how stupid he may look like after.

‘Benni, what?’ the voice hissed. 

The cheekbone was already a giveaway to him. Benedikt turned to the sound of voice before opening his eyes. He sees Mats staring at him incredulously. He was naked. And the shameless man didn't even bother covering his bits as if the entire world needs to see it.

‘Why are you naked and why, pray tell me and be honest, are you in my bed?’ He said gesturing to Mats who still didn't have the decency to cover his naked body. 

‘You don’t remember?’ Mats was grinning at him. He had no idea whether he should be punching that smug smile away from Mats’ face or kiss him good morning. Bad breaths be damned. When he shook his head, the smile on Mat’s face faltered.

All he could remember the night before was the stupid truth or dare game Andre initiated. Everyone has to take a shot before doing any dares or answering questions. He remembered seeing Manuel and Christoph making out. Internally he groaned at that. Thomas was with them and wasn’t Thomas Manuel’s boyfriend? He also remembered Mats sitting next to him. Mats was leaning his head on his shoulder while he waited for the bottle to turn to him. He also remembered kissing Mats because Julian is an idiot and the kid doesn't know his limits and ever the good sport that he was he took the shot and kissed Mats. But that was definitely the earlier part of the game. He can’t recall how many shots of vodka it took him before he finally lost his ability to be purely logical. 

‘Mats did I say anything stupid last night?’ he asked anyway although he knew that he probably did. Worse, he may have even confessed his feelings.  
Mats grinned at him.

‘Close your eyes or turn around first.’ Mats ordered.

‘Why?’

‘Because you don’t look comfortable seeing me butt naked in your bed, Benni.’ Mats replied as if it was the weather they were talking about. He rolled his eyes when Mats stuck his tongue out to him. 

Yesterday they were friends, now? He didn’t now. Whatever it was between them, he hoped and prayed that nothing will change. 

A drunken one night stand could not ruin a friendship, right?

He checked his phone and it was 6 am. Thomas had sent him a text before he woke up from the alarm of his phone. He hastily typed an SOS memo that he would read and send to Manuel later. When all else failed, at least he had Manuel who can help him get through with this shit he has put himself into.

‘Done.’ Mats said. Benedikt turned around to find Mats wearing his plaid shirt. If he were to be honest he really admired the view before him.

‘You’re wearing my shirt.’ He blurted out.

‘Duh.’ Mats shot back. He sat on the edge of the bed. He figured that Mats was giving him the space. He had no problem with that.

‘So what do you want to know?’ Mats asked. He runs his hand to his messy locks, it was a nervous habit of his that Benedikt finds adorable.

‘Everything.’ Benedikt admitted.

‘Everything?’ Mats repeats.

‘Yes. Everything.’


	3. To Whom It May Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Marco had to deal with a problematic Bastian, while Manuel had to sort his feelings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter featuring Gotzeus and Neuller/mer? haha.

‘Marco, Bastian is coming over.’ Mario shouted from their bathroom. Marco resignedly rubbed his eyes in frustration. He had known about the gentle if not idiotic Bavarian from Mario who, according to Mario, was somewhat like his brother figure much like Mats was to him. Marco knew that if Bastian is coming over to Marco, there is only one thing he would be discussing: Lukas Podolski.

Usually Marco would be considerate, he would be with Marco while Bastian recounted whatever it was that he felt. He isn’t so sure this time. They had decided to head out for lunch later. If Bastian was coming then that would mean that they would have to cancel their lunch.

‘What’s his problem now?’ Marco whined.

Mario peeked from the bathroom door. His hair was still wet from the shower. Marco was sure that he was about to dry his hair before he whined.

‘I dunno. He didn't say anything.’ Mario shrugged. He tugged at his wet hair and grimaced. He ducked back to the bathroom just in time as Marco said. ‘Why can’t he bother André?’ Mario’s laugh echoed from the bathroom. Marco could only sigh.

It’s going to be a long morning.

-

Marco found himself seating next to Mario. Across them in his usual black shirt and jeans combo was Bastian. The Bavarian looked distraught. Marco opened his mouth to speak, but Mario shot him a withering glance.

‘Basti, what’s the matter?’ Mario asked. Marco turned his attention to the Bavarian who was fidgeting nervously. Marco could see something was indeed bothering Bastian. He had never seen Bastian this worried before. In fact, it was probably the first time Marco has seen Bastian this worried. He looked paler than ever and dark circles were present on his eyes.

Bastian hands Marco an envelope. It was golden and from the looks and the design of it, it was an invitation.

‘Is Tobias getting married?’ quipped Mario. He bounced slightly on his seat. Marco watched as Mario carefully pulled the ribbon. When Mario gasped, Marco had to see the invitation himself.

‘Bastian, you’re getting married?’ Marco frowned at Bastian. There’s no way Bastian is going to marry. He didn’t hear about girlfriends from Mario. All Mario had told him was about Bastian and Lukas. It was always Bastian and Lukas. So it came out as a surprise when he heard that it was somebody else that Bastian was going to marry. Marco shifts his gaze from the invitation to Mario and then back to Bastian who smiled resignedly.

‘I-I am getting married in a month. I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you about Ana. I have been dating her for years now.’ Bastian answered.

\--

Manuel checked his phone for any new messages. There was none. He looked back to Thomas who was happily enjoying his ice cream. He was so engrossed licking the thing off its cone that he didn't notice that a bit of the ice cream got stuck on his nose.

‘Thomas.’ He said. Thomas looked at him, looking pissed at the sudden interruption.

‘You got something on your face.’ Manuel said. He takes the extra tissue that he had asked from the vendor, and used it to swipe away the ice cream stuck on Thomas nose. Thomas winked at him, although it was more of failed wink from the boy.

‘Thanks Manu.’ Thomas said. He returned to his ice cream and licked away happily. Manuel’s features soften at the childish behaviour but he didn’t want Thomas to see it. He checked his phone again and nearly cursed in surprise when his text was answered.

**_I’m sorry it took me long to reply. I’m alright._ **

**_Aren’t you supposed to be worried about your boyfriend?_ **

**_Tell him I’m really sorry._ **

**_-CK_ **

Manuel glanced back to Thomas. They had talked about the kiss last night and they had both decided that it’s fine.

They’re not boyfriends so why should they worry about it?

 **Contrary to the popular belief, Thomas is not my boyfriend.** Manuel texted back. His phone lit up immediately. Manuel was about to wonder if the boy typed really fast when he sees Mario’s name on his phone.

**_Manuuuuuuu. Bastian is getting married? Why didn't you tell us earlier? :(_ **

Manuel groaned. He had forgotten about the Schweinsteiger-Podolski problem. He hates that he has to be everyone’s source of information, if not advices in life or love in general.

‘Thomas. We’re going to Mario’s place.’ Manuel said with a sigh. Thomas didn't need to know about the issue that they’re going to tackle because Thomas dumped his ice cream to the garbage bin and nodded at him.

‘Really, Thomas? I was about to say we’ll go there after you’ve finished that ice cream.’ Manuel said. Thomas looked at the ice cream that was already discarded on the bin with a longing face. Manuel rubbed the bridge of his nose.




Thomas looked back at him determinedly.

‘But its Luki and Basti we’re going to talk about. You can buy me ice cream anytime you feel like Ducky. For now let’s worry about those two idjits.’ Thomas skipped away from him to the direction of his car.

Manuel checked his phone for messages from blue eyes; he feels his breath stutter a bit when there was one.

**_Explain this dastardly plan of yours._ **

**_Oh no, wait, forget it._ **

**_It was fun kissing you last night._ **

**_I didn’t expect you to be a ‘great’ kisser. ;)_ **

**_-CK_ **

‘Manuel Neuer. You’re fucked.’ He sighed. He pocketed his phone and followed Thomas who was already leaning on the hood of his car, waiting for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Have some Schweinski.

Bastian arrived later than he expected. That gave Lukas the right amount of time to shower and make sure he looked presentable to his best friend. Instead of their usual greeting, which consisted of a tight hug and stupid one liners and a fist bump, this time Bastian greeted him with a smile that was so fake Lukas knew shit will eventually hit the fan sooner or later.

He led his best friend to their living room, despite feeling unsatisfied with their very brief exchange. Ever the good friend that he was, he proceeded on making Bastian’s favourite Earl Grey tea. He sneaked a glance or two—or maybe more than that, to his best friend who was sitting on the couch. He looked nervous as hell. His body is taut from tension. Lukas didn't like it. He is absolutely not fond of seeing Bastian look this worried. He only realized it now, but he felt like he should have realized that for long.

He shifted his gaze back to the ugly blue kettle Thomas insisted on buying. He placed the teabag on the mug and poured the hot water on it. When he felt moisture stinging his eyes, Lukas blamed it on the steam.

\--

He handed the mug to Bastian who took it with a smile. This time though, despite the tension between them, the smile that appeared on Bastian’s face was a genuine one.

He watched as Bastian blew the steam off his tea before taking a tentative sip. It’s always like this between them. Bastian would drink his tea while they would begin a discussion, be it about football or anything else under the sun. Lukas finds that habit of Bastian endearing. Lukas recalled the tiny details of their previous conversations. The tiny fleeting glances Bastian would shoot at his direction, the soft smile that always grace his features whenever they were together. He needed it now more than ever.

‘Why are you doing this to me Lukas?  Bastian asked suddenly interrupting Lukas from his daydream. There must be something wrong with his reaction because Bastian frowned. ‘You’re confusing me. Don’t you want me to be happy?’ Bastian asked. He settled his tea on the table and waited for Lukas to reply.

Lukas sighed resignedly.

‘Basti, I want you to be happy…I really do. Why didn’t you tell me about her?’ Bastian looked at him as if the words that he had just said are the most ridiculous thing he has heard coming from him. There was this tiny part of Lukas that waited for the stab of pain, that moment when things will begin to go downhill between them.

‘Do I really have to tell you all the details about us, Lukas? Didn’t you do the same when you… when you…That night you told me Louis was born? Do you think I wasn’t hurt? Oh Lukas, don’t be selfish the world doesn’t revolve around you alone.’ Lukas was prepared for the words, but he wasn’t prepared for the intensity of the pain that those words would cause him. He too frowned at Bastian. Bastian’s shoulders slumped after he has seen Lukas frown.

‘Me?! Selfish? When was I selfish? I told you about Moni-‘

‘Yes, you told me about her when you were drunk. Stop it Luki.’ Bastian cut him off before he could even tell him about Monika.

 ‘Just stop…Don’t hurt me. Please, just…you’re my best friend. Please, god, please just’ Bastian mumbles. Lukas wanted to take Bastian to his arms but he resisted. He looked at Bastian, schooling his features to what he hopes was an unreadable one.

‘Basti…those kisses…are they real?’ Lukas asked. He moved closer to Bastian who didn’t even move an inch.

‘I-I don’t know.’ Bastian replied, still refusing to meet Lukas’ eyes.

‘Tell me. Look at me Basti, tell me.’ Lukas pleaded. Now that they were closer than ever Lukas’ hands itched to grab Bastian’s. He should be laughing with Bastian right now. He should be pushing Bastian down the sofa, tease him, and kiss him senseless, not confirming their relationship that he has with Lukas.

‘No.’

‘It’s wrong. It’s a mistake. Forget about it Lukas, okay?’ This time Bastian looks at him looking more confused than ever.

‘It’s a mistake?’ Lukas repeated. That sounded off even to his own tongue.

‘Yes.’

‘Bullshit.’ Lukas hissed loudly. He saw Bastian flinched. His best friend avoided to meet his eyes again. He had never seen Bastian this uncomfortable before. Bastian was right. Maybe he was being selfish. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he is about to lose Bastian to another woman.

‘I’m not giving you up.’

‘Lukas. Let go. Can we please end this argument without any-‘

It just happened.

Lukas pulled Bastian for a kiss. He hadn’t kissed anyone following his divorce with Monika.  Bastian squeaked in surprise. And just as he had remembered it Bastian’s lips were soft which made increased the intensity of his kiss. He wanted to kiss Bastian. He wanted to feel Bastian beneath him, feel their bodies move together in tangled heaps of limbs seeking mouths, and exploring fingers. He wanted to feel the heat of it.

 His thumb strokes the cheekbones of Bastian. What he didn’t know that he’ll feel for his best friend is now painfully obvious to him.

 

Kissing Bastian felt right.

He felt Bastian’s hands struggling to hit him real hard on his chest. He let Bastian do it, he didn’t care. He really didn’t.

‘Lukas…no, please.’ Bastian cried when Lukas let go. Lukas opened his eyes, the rush of their short kiss evaporated when he sees tears forming on Bastian’s eyes.

‘But I love you.’ Lukas insisted.

‘Lukas, stop this now. That’s not a good joke.’

‘I really do. I love you Bastian, don’t you love me?’ Lukas pleaded.

Bastian studied Lukas’ face with a small frown.  Lukas knew Bastian would want to know that what he feels was true—that he was sincere. If the kiss was not enough for it, then Lukas swore to himself that he would do anything to show his best friend that he actually loves him.

The saddest thing that Lukas discovered is not the news about Bastian getting married but Bastian’s answer…

‘It’s too late.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	5. If You Could See Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friend Lukas is broken hearted. Thomas has been off his usual very hyper behavior and Manuel is unsure of the reason behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's our school's Pride Games which therefore means, no Psychology classes, no douchebag professors and free time to play football! :>

They were on the car when they saw Bastian rushing out of their flat. Bastian was angrily rubbing his eyes with his fist. It doesn’t take a genius to know what happened. They watched as Bastian collected himself by taking deep breaths before giving another hurried glance to their flat before running to his own car.

 

‘Oh my god.’ Thomas mutters softly. Manuel turned to Thomas noting that they both share the same facial expressions. Manuel was about to call Bastian earlier seeing that Thomas looked positively thrilled seeing his friend, but the look on his friend’s face right now was utterly distraught. It was as if, Manuel had told a kid on his fifth birthday, that Santa doesn’t exist, and so do the tooth fairies.

 

‘We better get in there before Lukas decides that everything in the living room is cheap and replaceable.’ Manuel said to Thomas who nodded meekly, the distraught look still present on his face.  

 

‘Thomas.’

 

‘What is it Ducky?’

 

Manuel rolled his eyes at the pet name. He knew that once Thomas had decided on calling you something else, he wouldn’t stop no matter how many times you tell him that it’s rude.

 

‘Smile.’ Manuel ordered.

 

Thomas did as he ordered. He grinned brightly, looking like an overgrown overly clingy puppy that he was with his stupid smile and funny teeth.

 

‘There.’ Manuel said. He patted Thomas’ cheeks because he knew that he was the only person that Thomas would allow to do that without getting really over excited about something. The smile on Thomas’ face dropped the moment Manuel’s hand touched his cheek.

 

‘Is something the matter?’ Manuel asked. He looked worriedly at Thomas. He moved his hand to Thomas forehead just to see that Thomas is not sick. Thomas has been off for a while, sometimes he laughs and then later he would see Thomas mulling around for god knows what reason.

 

‘Uh no. Can we go back to Poldi now, I mean, I don’t wanna clean up his mess. We better go stop him now.’ Thomas said a little sharply. Manuel nodded in affirmative. As if on cue, Thomas’ phone rang. Manuel had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, because holy shit Thomas is out of kilters today and this is a relatively new side of Thomas that Manuel hadn’t discovered yet.

 

‘If you say so, but you need to say the magic word, Thomas.’ Manuel sang because he can, and sometimes he’s an asshole.

 

Thomas frowned at him but gave in when Manuel pulls off his arsenal—his pout, which generally he didn’t really like to do because Thomas will continue with his Ducky calls because his genes, dammit, blessed him with a pouty mouth.

 

‘Can we _please_ go back to our flat now _Ducky?’_  Thomas smirked when Manuel frowned at him. Manuel’s frown turned into a full glare when the ridiculous idiot began laughing hysterically at him.

 

‘Fine!’ Manuel finally said after conceding the win to Thomas. He manoeuvres his stirring wheel to park at the side of the flat.

 

Thomas grabbed his phone from his pocket. Gasping as he saw the number registered. He pulls Manuel’s hand which was not busy checking the doors of the car and tugged it. From the looks of it, they may have crossed alert level 4. They haven’t reached this part yet, but they knew they’d have to deal with it soon. But not this soon. Manuel looked at the grocer in front of them and was really tempted to buy three bags full of alcoholic drinks just to help his friend get wasted and at least alleviate him from his misery even just for a while because that’s what friends do.

 

‘Manu, Manu, DUCKY! Check your phone, Benni has sent me a text!’ Thomas shouted. He shoved the phone to Manuel’s face who took it with a curious glance and a withering glare to Thomas who shrugged it off by sticking his tongue out at him.

 

 

**_Help. Greek god problems._ **

 

 

the message read. Manuel groaned in frustration.

 

‘For the love of god, why is it that the only relationship that worked without a big of an issue is Götzeus? They should be texting them, not me! And why the fuck did Benni sent you the text?’ Manuel shouted angrily. The passersby were all looking at him weirdly. Two Chinese tourists were pointing their hands at him, their German-Chinese dictionary were hiding their mouths. Manuel knew that he looked like an idiot, much worse than Thomas who was trying to reach his phone from him. Manuel felt his cheeks warm at the scene he had caused. He pulled Thomas with him, and they entered the flat immediately, hoping that none of the people inside had seen him cause a scene. When Manuel has finally marched Thomas through the elevators, it was then that Manuel handed Thomas his phone who took it eagerly and cradled it like it was his baby.

 

‘Oh cut it, Thomas.’ He grumbled.

 

This time, Thomas glared at him.

 

‘I’m going to end you if this thing breaks. Miro gave it to me.’ Thomas said. He placed the phone back on his jeans’ pocket and looked expectantly back at him. He

hasn’t heard of a Miro. Thomas never mentioned a Miro. Who the hell was Miro?

 

‘Thomas, who is  Miro?’

 

‘Ducky, what’s that?’

 

They both laughed at one another when they realized that they both said their questions at the same time. Manuel shook his head, while Thomas looked like he’s going to lose it as he tries to contain his laughter that his normal self wouldn’t.

 

‘Benni texted me. Who is Greek god?’ Thomas asked. The elevator pinged signalling that they have reached their floor. When Thomas would not move a bit, he was forced to drag the boy behind him while he explains about the Benedikt Höwedes-Mats Hummels situation that has been happening for quite some time already. He explained to Thomas that they were not as worse as Lukas and Bastian but they have been feeling the tension a few weeks back. Thomas’ eyes widened at the news he pulls his hand away from Manu to stop and figure out the information he had revealed.

 

‘Oh god. Manuel, my head hurts. I can’t believe it… Mats and Benni?’ Thomas whined running his hands to his hair. Manuel strode to Thomas to move his hands away before Thomas could even think of pulling at his hair.

 

‘Thomas, it’s just a minor detail. We were busy with the idiots remember?’ Manuel asked, motioning to the door of their flat.

 

‘Right.’ Thomas answered shyly. And as if on cue, they heard something crash from their flat. They both looked at one another one last time. They headed straight to their door. Thomas banged his fist on the door, shouting ‘Lukas! Lukas! Open the door!’ Manuel moved the boy aside. He places the key on the keyhole, and uttered a silent prayer before he twisted the doorknob. When he entered, Thomas stuck to him like a kid hiding from his bullies behind his parent. They walked the hallway that led to the living room. Lukas was in the living room, pacing around. Manuel sighs when he notices that it was only a mug that Lukas had thrown at the floor. It could have been worse. He thought.

 

‘Lukas, hey.’ He called out. He raised both his arms in a placating manner when Lukas turned to them. Lukas was a mess. He was crying. The bandages on his knuckles were undone and the wound were starting to bleed.

 

‘Lukas, your hand.’ Thomas gasped. Thomas moved to their friend, and brought Lukas knuckles closer to his face. Manuel felt like smacking Thomas right this moment. Lukas is visibly agitated; he may or may not hit Thomas in the face. Thomas led the distraught Pole to the sofa. Manuel watched in his place as Thomas sat Lukas on the sofa.  Thomas sat next to him. Thomas looked at Manuel giving him a please Manu help me here I can’t handle a broken hearted friend alone. Manuel sighed before obediently moving to the sofa where Thomas and Lukas were sitting at.

 

‘I fucked up.’ Lukas said bitterly. He covers his face with both his hands looking like he needed time to cry alone.

 

‘You didn’t.’ Thomas said in a soothing voice. Thomas rubbed circles on Lukas’ back.

 

‘I kissed him. I asked him if he loved me…he said it was too late. How come I didn’t notice it before? How long had Bastian been feeling this?’ Lukas asked.

 

Manuel and Thomas shared a look. Manuel thanked the gods above, that Thomas let him handle the address Lukas’ problem this time.

 

‘For quite some time already.’ Manuel answered softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Thomas/Manu too, but lemme see how things will work out for them now that I have briefly mentioned Miroslav in this chapter and Christoph one chapter back. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I think that entire DFB is a one gay orgy waiting to happen, i mean, you can ship a lot of pairings and I am just discovering more 'shippable' pairs.


End file.
